Teaching a Kazekage to love
by NowWith6X'sMoreEvilGoodness
Summary: will our fav. kazekage finally learn what it is to love & be loved unconditionaly?as well as what its like having someone to protect who is dear & precious to him?GaaraXOc
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto or its characters. I do however own my own_

_characters, the plot, and the story. Please enjoy._

**Story:**_ Teaching a Kazekage to love_

**Type:**_ continuation, romance, action adventure, hentai_

**Pairings:**_ Gaara / Jenna Oc_

**Warnings:**_ Rated M for mature. Hentai, adult content and situations, blood,_

_poss. character death and serious character language, (as usual) also sexual_

_situations in later chapters. You have been warned. So don't cry to me later about it._

**Special thanks: **_To Lor, for believing in me as an author. To Ethan, who took_

_the time to listen to the first chappie, and gave me the confidence to continue._

_And lastly to Brandon, for allowing me to use him as a character. Thanks guys, _

_I love ya all lots XOXOXO's to you._

**Author's notes: **_Just so you know, I made Gaara an adult in this. (For obvious reasons,_

_He looks like those older looking pics of him, that you can find on photobucket and other_

_places.) So don't anyone come back yelling at me over the pairing, got it?_

_You don't like, don't read! Anyway on with it. Woohoo…inspiration!!!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The woman with wonder, checked out her reflection one more time within the still waters of the pond. She smoothed her right hand down her high, exotic looking cheekbone to her jaw and then down to and off her neck in amazement.

"Holy Shit!" She breathed, quietly in wonder.

She still could not believe that she looked the way she did. But then again, she reasoned, this was a new world. With what looked like totally different rules obviously.

"I…I'm so beautiful." She mused in awed surprise.

Suddenly her son, who was standing impatiently in the background behind her spoke up, breaking through her awe struck reverie.

"Mom are you done yet? We need to go and find someone who can hopefully help us with what's happened to us. And then get us back home. Why can't you hurry up, so we can get going? I think our best bet is to go find the hidden leaf village and let the Hokage know who we are, and just what's happened to us. And also, that we don't belong in their world."

When it looked as if she was ignoring him, he exasperatedly said. "It's either that, or we find the Kazekage, and let him know what's going on instead!"

At this she stilled, eyes going wide, she looked up and forward into space while gasping a little. She blushed a vivid red thinking, YOU BRAT!!! She then shuddered slightly as she turned around and glared warningly at her son with narrowed eyes. Don't you dare push it, she thought hard at him. Knowing full well, that sometimes he had the ability it seemed, to know just exactly what she was thinking. And this time seemed to be no exception, as he smirked evilly and finished.

"But something tells me, you don't exactly want us to run into him right now. So move it while I'm still young. You old lady. Ok?"

She scowled deeply at her son's choice of words. Then slowly she stood up to her full five foot height and sighing deeply, started forward towards him growling.

Yah, yah, I'm coming you smart assed little butt head!"

As she came abreast of the young teen and they started walking side by side with their bags of stuff in their hands. She sourly finished her thought.

"Don't you even mention the Kazekage in the same breath as this stupid situation we're in. Or you'll feel my hand upside your head, doofus. The last thing we need is him in the mix, complicating matters. Besides…"

She turned slightly towards him as they walked slowly through the strange forest, totally unaware of their surroundings while deep in conversation. She sobered herself as she asked her young companion.

"Wouldn't he still be a little too young to be able to help us out properly with this considering…."

At this, her son interrupted her. He held up his hand to stay the argument he knew was coming.

"You never know mom. Cause actually right now, we have no idea how old he or anyone here, is for that matter. Considering we don't even know when and where in this stupid world, we are. Anyway, let's just go ok?" He said quietly, changing the subject for a minute. "Cause I've got school, day after tomorrow. And dad's gonna ream both of us, if I'm not there when he comes to pick up Ethan. Not to mention that I don't want you getting in trouble. Considering what's going on between you and grandma right now. So move your butt!!!"

He yelled, running swiftly ahead of her. While she hung back, watching him in slight amusement. She quickly stepped up her pace to catch up with him.

"Hey you, wait up."

She laughed lightly as she readjusted the backpack that she never went anywhere without anymore, due to all her neat electronic gadgets that where inside it, along with the few changes of clothes as well, among the other things.

"Ohh alright, you little baka. We'll go, but I hope you know where we're going and how to get there. Cause I mean, I'll be fucked sore, if I understand what's going on here. Do you?"

She turned to her son questionly, hoping for an answer. However, before he could speak. There was a loud disturbing ruckus through the treetops. As the birds suddenly scattered and took to wing. Causing them both to look up. The woman frowned, eyes narrowing in suspicion, as she flicked her eyes back and forth, scanning the area around them. She looked at her son.

"Come on." She urged him. "I don't like the bad vibes this place is giving off all of a sudden, and something tells me, we really don't wanna hang around here any longer. Let's go!"

She started to pull him by the arm. But stopped, with a sudden gasp. As she looked over to see a strange figure leap out of a nearby group of shaded trees and land in front of them.

"You should have listened to your instincts a little sooner, because now your not going anywhere."

The figure said menacingly, as he stepped from the shadows, a kunai knife visible in his hand.

"Why don't you stick around and we'll have a little fun." He laughed evilly, as he advanced on the pair.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Baka – Idiot/Fool**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Author's note:**_ Ohh, a cliffy...Well review and tell me what you think._

_Is it worth continuing, or what? Let me know…Ja Ne peeps, till next time._


	2. Surprise meetings

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Naruto. I do however own _

_my own characters, the plot, and story. Enjoy._

**Author's note: **_This is what you get with no sleep, and I'm_

_Not drunk enough to have a great inspirational brain fart like last time,_

_Sorry about that, so nuff said lets get to it. On with the story, enjoy._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Peace permeated the air that breezed through the quiet forest. Suddenly three figures shot through the trees, moving gracefully from branch to branch as they danced and skipped through the treetops. They where on their way home after settling their recent business in Konoha. Now they were eager to be back in familiar territory, after their recent excursion. Suddenly the male figure in the lead pulled up short, and jumped off to a nearby branch a few paces away from the other two. He rose up to his full height from his crouched position and went perfectly still. He slowly tested the air with his keen nose, while flicking intense, feral aqua colored eyes back and forth. As the predatory man pondered the situation both of his team mates spoke up from behind him.

"What is it Gaara? What's wrong?" Asked the man named Kankuro. Then from beside him the woman voiced her concerns.

"Is someone trying to attack?" The man now known as Gaara narrowed demonic eyes and turned to her.

"Temari…" He said addressing the woman next to him. "I smell blood…..lots of it. Its this way, come on!" Gaara growled pointing, then he took off after the elusive scent with the other two following close behind.

They flew through the trees following Gaara's lead till they came to a shaded clearing. There in the white silence of the forested glade, a frozen tableau both stunned and amazed the hardened sand shinobi. From the safety of the trees they surveyed the carnage; the clearing looked like a war zone. With Gaara still in the lead they dropped down into the eerily silent stillness. Within there were recent signs of a struggle. everywhere they could see, blood coated the ground in dark drying splashes of crimson gore. As they warily moved forward they could see several yards away at the foot of a sizable, darkly, shaded tree lay the body of a rogue male ninja. He rested face down in a spreading pool of his own congealing blood.

"You two, stay here. I'm going to check it out." Gaara said, moving slowly forward towards the body.

He moved swiftly but cautiously over to the body and crouched down beside it. He noted that it was a gory mess from what he could see. Standing on the periphery Gaara's companions spoke up while scanning the environment for signs of movement.

"Gaara, be careful. It could be a trap." Said Temari, worry lacing her voice.

"Yea, no kidding. Just look at this place." Kankuro added.

Gaara scanned the scene again, stealthily flicking alert eyes around before focusing on the body. In one fluid motion he flipped it. He sucked in a breath in revulsion as he saw the bodies open wounds. Over kill was an understatement in this respect. It was hard to tell just which wound had delivered the killing blow. There were only three wounds from what he could see but each had the capacity to have ended the ninja's life. Together they made for one big mess. He'd been stabbed repeatedly in the gut, his crotch was just so much red meat, and his throat was a jagged open raw wound. In which the trachea could be seen, glistening in the dim light. In short he had been mutilated. Gaara stood up quickly and took an involuntary step back, eyes still on the body. He held the back of a hand up to his mouth trying to fight the urge to retch all over the body. Not even his kills at his worst had ever looked like this, he thought slightly horrified. He backed up a few more paces his eyes flicking around the clearing again. Suddenly a new light, soft scent hit him on the breeze blowing his way. It was barely discernable past the reek of blood. Gaara narrowed cold feral eyes on the shadowed tree before him as he contemplated. Meanwhile Kankuro and Temari were becoming impatient and restless with the eerie atmosphere pervading the clearing.

"Well Gaara, can we go?" Kankuro asked as he scanned the body. "This place is giving me the creeps!" Gaara turned slightly eyeing the two.

"Quiet!" He growled at them. "Someone's still here."

"What are you talking about?" Kankuro questioned scowling. Beside him Temari spoke up.

"Please, let's just go. Come on Gaara. Who cares, he was nobody."

"I said, QUIET!" Gaara barked. He turned his attention back to the shadows before him. He cocked his head to the side slowly as he scanned the darkness beyond. He narrowed his eyes slightly and spoke to the darkness, surprising Kankuro and Temari. What was even more startling was that he appeared to be answered soon after.

"Enough games!" Gaara spoke softly. "I know your there, I can smell you. Come out where I can see you. NOW!" The last was a darkly barked command that was expected to be obeyed.

As Temari and Kankuro watched, slowly a figure moved within the darkness. It stood up with what looked like considerable effort. Detaching its self from the thicker shadows. It moved forward towards the trio on shaky legs. Gaara backed up several feet eyes tensely waiting for signs of an attack. He backed up again giving the figure room to feel comfortable enough to emerge.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Come on, we're waiting." Gaara growled impatiently.

He backed up once more prepared to attack if need be, but instead his feral aqua eyes widened in surprise. From behind him both Temari and Kankuro audibly gasped.

"Hell!" Kankuro growled with narrowed eyes, as a pale, small, graceful, hand clutching a blood caked kunai knife emerged from the shadows.

It was followed by a blood drenched young woman. But despite being covered in gore she was still a startling ethereal dark haired beauty. Unlike any the trio had ever set eyes on before. Mahogany colored long tousled hair hung to the middle of her back. Glowing jewel like intense blue eyes flicked around with a slightly dazed expression. She had soft creamy flawless but extremely pale skin. It was so pale it had a translucent look, almost as if it was glowing. And a graceful willowy elfin like body completed her appearance. As she stood before them shivering slightly, clutching the kunai knife tightly just under her chin. Gaara took the opportunity to examine her with open curiosity. While her exotic glowing eyes flicked around the glade in confusion. Her looks defiantly went past mere simple beauty, Gaara thought. But he also noticed that she was dressed rather strangely, though it seemed to suite her well and showed off her lithe body. She wore unusual looking gothic studded black cargo pants that had a myriad of large pockets, and several zippered compartments running up the length of her legs. Along with what looked to be studded straps which hung down from her back pockets. Her shirt was a small red checkered tank top with elastic running through it, giving it a slightly wrinkled and crinkled look to it. It was pretty and exotic looking with two small spaghetti straps on each side which held it on her shoulders. The shirt had a scalloped hem that was slightly rucked up her waist to just under her chest, showing off her lean, pale stomach. From what he could see of her small feet hidden under her long pants, she was wearing Asian looking black sandals that completed her out fit. But she was so deathly pale, and her whole left side was practically swimming in dried, caked, and freely flowing gore. It steadily flowed down out of a shoulder wound (1) as well as from the jagged six inch rip in her arm. Only to then flow off the ends of her graceful fingertips. To them all, her pain from her wounds was obvious, as was the fact that only a combination of determination and the desire to survive were all that was helping her stay on her feet. All things considered, the fact that she was even till standing at all, after all she had suffered was impressive enough to Gaara. But so was the realization that if one of them didn't do something for her soon, all the determination in the world wasn't going to be enough to save the little beauty's life. As Gaara considered just how best to handle her, Temari moved up and focused on the body, looking it over carefully.

"I understand the wounds on the body now." She said in a hushed voice, from her position crouched down next to the body. Gaara and Kankuro looked down at her. Then Gaara focused his narrowed but worried gaze back on the young woman as understanding of just what must have happened to her hit him fast and hard.

"I'm surprised she's still on her feet with all the trauma she's been through." Temari commented looking at the woman in sympathy. Then she caught her breath and gasped her eyes on the woman's waist and the artifact that was dangling from it.

"Gaara look! There on her waist. That headband it's…..its one of ours!" Both men followed her shaking finger pointing at the young woman. There, hung from a buckle at her waist was a blue cloth headband and the forehead protector they could clearly see bore the emblem of the village hidden in the sand, their home village. Well, this little creature's just full of intriguing surprises isn't she? Gaara thought darkly.

"I can tell she's not from around here, and she's defiantly not one of ours. I'd of remembered someone who looked like her…so who do you think she is? Kankuro asked as he moved up beside his brother, his eyes on her held slight worry. When Gaara kept his attention centered on her and failed to answer him he sighed and stepped forward intending to try and approach her.

"Well I guess we've got to help her before she falls over….."

"WAIT!" Gaara pulled him back before he could reach her. He looked a question at his brother.

"Now what?" He asked exasperated.

"There's something not quite right here." Gaara retuned by way of explanation as he moved up in front of the young woman.

Gaara made a move to step up to her and gently take her chin, but as he reached his hand up she looked up. The vacancy in her eyes seemed to clear, replaced by an almost startled confusing look of recognition. She gasped as she looked up at him then she pushed away from him. She stumbled back a few feet then managed to steady herself and brandished the kunai knife at him. With her wounded hand held up in an attempt to keep him at bay. They all noted that she didn't look afraid so much as wary, cautious, and slightly confused.

"DAMN IT!" Gaara cursed in exasperation, making her jump slightly in response to his out burst.

"Calm down Gaara, that's not going to solve anything. All you're going to accomplish by that is to frighten her worse. And then she'll never let us near her." Temari soothed sighing as she held her hands up and out to her trying to apologize for her brother.

The woman didn't even look her way; instead they all saw that all her attention was solely focused on the tall red head before her that was steadily trying to draw closer despite the weapon in her shaking hand that was being brandished at him. If the circumstances had been different, Temari thought, it might have been slightly humorous to the other two watching. As for every step that Gaara took towards her she took two back desperately trying to keep distance between them. When it became obvious to her that Gaara wasn't going to relent in his attempts to try and approach her. She then surprised them all by parting her lips and flashing her teeth at him as she hissed and started to growl like a cadged animal, then to Gaara's utter astonishment she even tried to take a few slashes at him with the knife.

"Gaara, back off your scaring her!" Temari snarled. Gaara stopped and rounded on her.

"What do you suggest I do Temari?" Gaara growled back, at a loss as he turned back and watched the young woman in front of him trying desperately to stay conscious. She had stopped trying to attack him but he could still hear her growling ever so slightly at him just under her breath as she rocked unsteadily from side to side.

"We don't have time for this. She's lost too much blood." He saw it was all she could do to stay on her feet as she swayed before him.

"I'm afraid it's worse then that." Kankuro finally spoke up again as he inspected her. "Look Gaara there, in her wounds see that? I'm fairly certain she's been poisoned as well."

Gaara followed his brother's pointing finger as he spoke. Sure enough there on her arm mingled with the dried and freely flowing blood he could see a mostly purplish fluid coated her wounds and was smeared and dripping down her arm and off her shoulder. He cursed again but he did it quietly this time so as not to scare her further. This was all he needed he thought, as if the wounds them selves weren't going to be a bitch enough to deal with, now he had this to contend with as well, would this crap never end? Well he supposed that he had asked for this by choosing to get further involved in this then he should have. Well nothing to do for it now but try and help her, that is if she would actually let him near her, damn her, he thought again now more then highly exasperated with this whole situation. Just then Temari broke into his reverie and spoke drawing both her brother's attention to her.

"You know, I think there's someone else here, besides us I mean." She started as they both looked at her in frustrated confusion.

"She wouldn't be acting like this if it was just her, no matter what she's been through. She just doesn't have the reserves for it. I think she's trying to protect someone."

"How do you know?" Kankuro asked suspiciously of his sister.

"Call it woman's intuition." She returned.

So is that it? Gaara thought to himself as his siblings bickered back and forth between them selves. He guessed that he could give it one more try to help her and see just where things went. If she was still unwilling then he'd just have to do this against her will whether she wanted it or not. He slowly took two more steps towards her again trying to get her attention once more. He'd have to play this very carefully or one of them was going to end up seriously hurt, hopefully it wouldn't be her. For her body, he could see wouldn't take much more abuse.

"Hey, just who are you protecting little one? Tell me please, I can't help you if I don't know what's going on." Gaara said softly, trying to hold his hand out to her. She backed up and hissed weakly at him again as she looked at his hand with slight suspicion then raised her eyes to his.

As she eyed him he got the sneaking suspicion that she was looking directly into his soul with her intense blue gaze. It was as if she was reading and gauging him, deciding whether he was a true threat or not. But she wore a strange expression that almost seemed to say that she knew him. But that was impossible as his brother had said; he'd of remembered meeting a beauty of her caliber. All in all Gaara found her consideration of him quite frankly to be rather eerie to say the least. But he'd deal with that after he managed to gain her trust and had settled her down enough to help her, he decided. He watched as she flicked her eyes over both Kankuro and Temari as well, giving them the same treatment while the bloody kunai knife now hung loosely in her hand seemingly forgotten. Just when they thought that maybe she hadn't understood Gaara, she surprised them yet again as she spoke weakly and huskily to the trees behind her. First in some kind of foreign language they had no possible hope of understanding, then she finished so that they could understand her.

"Brandon………………. (2), please come out where they can see you. Slowly, let them see that you're unarmed." That little bit of speech truly seemed to cost her they saw. While the siblings watched, careful to keep an eye on her as well, a young teen boy appeared through the trees. He took one look at the woman, gasped worriedly and ran up to her.

"JENNA…..MOM! Are you all right? You promised it wasn't this bad, ohh god are you gonna die now?" As he ran up to her, she raised her hand to ward him off and said.

"NO! Brandon…..stay there…..don't come any closer, and if I tell you I want you to run…..you hear me?" He immediately stopped dead and glared at the siblings, especially at Gaara.

"What the hell did you do to my mom?" the teen growled low in his throat at them.

"No Brandon…..It wasn't them, they had no hand in this…..the ninja, he attacked…..I'm sorry…..I couldn't protect you." She whimpered weakly while trying not to fall to her knees as pain washed over her almost threatening to drag her under. The boy had a look of complete horror on his young face as he watched her trying to keep her feet, then his eyes widened as they flicked behind her.

"Mom no, don't leave me…..NO, LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!"

She tried to turn but Gaara reached out from behind and grabbed her, one arm around her waist the other hand on the wrist holding the knife. She screamed and bucked in his grip then raised her arm and sunk her small teeth into his fingers. He let her go with a surprised curse as he watched her scramble weakly back and away from him. Putting herself between him and the boy while the teen glared hatefully at him and clutched at her arm pulling her back further from him.

"All right all right, little one relax. I wont hurt you, please let me help." He tried to reassure with soft spoken words and gentle eyes.

She hissed again while her eyes flashed weak distrust and betrayal at him. Damn it all! He thought in disgust, he'd just missed his chance thanks to the boy. She'd never let him near her now, but he had to try just one last time he thought desperately. She hissed yet again in warning while trying to block him from her child. At first he was taken aback when the boy had referred to her as mom, she didn't look old enough to have a child his age. But he'd recovered quickly when he'd seen his chance to grab her. Gaara had tried to take the opportunity while she was distracted by her son to move silently up behind her. He cursed again; it was time to end this before she dropped over dead. Watching her intently Gaara took a single step towards her, her eyes widened slightly and she took a shaky step back pushing her son further behind her as she tried to keep distance between them. Gaara held his hands up in a gentle gesture meant to show her that he meant no harm. His normally gruff, cold, and dark voice came out soft and gentle.

"It's ok little one; I won't hurt either of you. Just let me see those wounds of yours." She narrowed her eyes in suspicion again and blinked several times trying hard to focuse on him, then dropped the kunai knife. She held her blood streaked hand up to her head as she shook it slightly.

"Mom please, let them help you. You're scaring me!" Brandon said clutching at her arm.

"Brandon I…..I can't…..I'm sorry…..I have to protect…..but I can't hold on!" Her eyes fluttered and rolled up and before Gaara could reach her she fainted.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**1. If you've ever seen the movie Underworld, her shoulder wound **

**looks something like the one that Lucian gave to Selene when he**

**thrust his sword through the roof of her car.**

**2. The language that Jenna used with her son was Vietnamese. **

**Author's notes: **_Just so you know Jenna's cloths here will all be taken from my own_

_wardrobe. The way Jenna's wearing her headband is the way I really wear mine when I go out._

_Ohh no... what are you going to do with me, it's another cliffy._

_This was sure a bitch to write so I hope that you all enjoyed it. (Damn writer's block!)_

_As always you know the drill, and I'll be waiting to hear from you. Till then…..Ja Ne my peeps!_


	3. Face to face part 1

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto. I do however own my own __characters, the plot, and story. Enjoy._

**Author's note: **_So sorry for the length of time that it's taken me to update. __But I just got so busy with the boys & other things, and writers block, and I haven't had __Access to the computer till now. (thanks mom) But I'm back baby with another chappie, yea finally! But you're going to have to both forgive me and kind of bare with me a little here cause I've decided to do something a little out of the norm for this chap. I've decided to break it up into two parts. Due to among other things the fact that I thought it was getting a little long and starting to drag a little between Gaara and Jen without really going in the direction I was looking for. Again sorry for the inconvenience but I'm __Kind of having trouble with the second half of this chap. It's not that I don't know what I want, it's just that I'm having trouble putting what I'm seeing in my head down into words…AUGH!!! But I've really been wanting to up date this for you guys, since so many of you seem to have me on your alert list. (thank you so much) I think that if I can just get past where I decided to end it and maybe start the next part from a different pov that it'll pick back up again and more or lees write it's self, know what I mean? Maybe you guys could give me some ideas for whose pov I should start the second half in. I was thinking maybe Kankuro's, but you tell me, help pppplease! Ok I think that's enough rambling for now, lets get to it. Please don't flame me if you don't like it. I after all tried my best with the ideas that my dream gave me... So here goes hope you like what I have so far, and as soon as I get a firm idea from you all for the start of part two I'll get to work. Ohh and before I go, hey Lor email, or call me. Brandon's been bugging to talk with you sweetie and I miss you too, lol!!! Any way here goes nothing…cringe, I personally think this sucks, but what ever!!!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Jenna's mind rose slowly up from the depths of unconsciousness in misty and haze infused confusing stages. Rather then force herself to full consciousness just yet. She chose to just let herself float and wander on the borderline between quiet darkness and true conscious waking. As she drifted just on the edge, she slowly became aware of two things. The first was of two unfamiliar male voices sharing a quiet indistinct conversation that she couldn't make out much less follow. The second thing she was slowly becoming aware of was of pure all consuming fire and pain. Her shoulder and arm were a throbbing agony. It felt like someone was slowly crushing her skull. She'd never experienced pain like this. It was accompanied by blinding white hot heat that coursed through her body in painful shivering spasms. Along with stomach cramps like she'd never known and a bad case of cotton mouth. Basically, she felt like warmed over shit. It went well beyond hell for her.

A groan started to slip from her lips, but the pain it caused in both her throat and body made her abruptly cut it off. She tried to open her eyes, but the sudden assault from the light made the pain in her head roar to new heights and she quickly closed them again. Finding herself having to stifle a whimpering moan of pain through sheer force of will by biting her bottom lip. She must have a bad fever she realized dimly. At this a slight fisher of panic settled within her. How was she going to take care of the boys, if she was so sick that she couldn't move much less open her eyes without experiencing such mind numbing pain throughout her entire being? First, she realized that before she could do any thing else, she would need to calm down and not allow herself to panic. For that would only cause more problems in the long run. After all if she was this sick she reasoned, then wouldn't her mom simply take over the care of the boys so that she could focuse on getting better? Even if she did hold it over her head for the rest of her life.

Forcing herself into a state of calmness that she really didn't feel at the moment. Jenna tried to breath slowly through the pain she was experiencing. Though it was extremely hard. This was bad, very bad. She hadn't felt this bad since…well, ever, she thought in slight horror. She'd had broken bones sure. Along with colds, flues, chicken pox, and every other childhood ailment. Hell she'd even given birth three times successfully, but never could she remember feeling anything close to this. After several moments of lying still didn't do anything to ease her pain, or the tremendous heat burning through her body. Jenna decided that she'd have to get up and find some medicine or something, along with some water. She was so dehydrated her tongue felt like sandpaper. It would also-she hoped-help to remove the nasty after taste she seemed to have in her mouth at the moment. Also she was some what curious to know just who was carrying on that conversation around her. For while she knew with certainty that it wasn't the boys. She couldn't begin to think who else it could be. After all she only allowed herself a limited amount of contact with few if any other people out side her immediate family and the few people that she considered close enough to her to be associates of any kind.

Mentally stealing herself to the pain she was sure she was about to experience. Jenna slowly eased her eyes open. Only to immediately close them again and finally voice an audible hissing whimper, as the throbbing heat and pain in her head ratcheted up a notch. She fluttered her eyes against the bright light as she tried to raise her heavy pain numbed arm to shield her fragile and light abused eyes. Letting out another soft whimpering moan while she tried hard to focus her burning eyes. Slowly she shook her head gently from side to side and whimpered again. She clutched at the side of her head as new dull pain speared her behind her eyes. She then became aware of a hushed male voice speaking softly from somewhere around her. Through the burning pain in her fogged filled mind, she was just able to make out his gentle worry laced words as he spoke to whoever his companion was.

"Hey look, I think she's waking up."

At this she fluttered her eyes and cried out softly, biting her lip as heated pain seared through her body. Making her shudder and arch her body against it. She twisted and turned her upper body as wave after wave of heat rolled through her making her breathless and weak.

"Damn it!" That unknown voice growled. "If she doesn't lie still she's going to hurt herself further."

She wanted to cry out to that voice for help, but found that she no longer had any energy for it. Suddenly she caught her breath in surprise as she felt cool, icy, wet fingertips glide gently and silkily across the burning skin of her forehead and down her left cheek. Significantly dulling the heat that was consuming her. She breathed a deep sigh of relief as the heat pulsing through her body abated for the moment. She then borrowed deeper into the soft pillow she felt cradling the right side of her throbbing head and upper body. Just as a new quiet, incoherent, gruff yet soft male voice that she was unable to make out sounded around her. It was a dark, rich, and timbering voice, with just a hint of a husky growl on the edges of it. She could tell it was coming from somewhere above her. What the…? What's going on, where am I, who are they? She thought confused.

This was all becoming to much for her; she needed to know who these men around her were. Now despite the pain her curiosity was peeked. She needed to see what was going on around her, but she was just having so much trouble focusing her eyes. Crap! She thought as panic shot through her again. This was obviously way worse then she'd originally thought. She must be in the hospital, laying in a bed in the emergency room while the doctor's around her discussed her case. Just then what she thought was her bed shifted and moved beneath her, as that unknown male spoke above her again. It was then that her head finally cleared just enough for her to realize that she wasn't laying in a bed at all. But instead she appeared to be wrapped securely within the protective embrace of someone's arms. This was just too much…was all she could think. As who ever it was shifted again.

As she tried to force her wounded, and battered body to move against its will, she whimpered and brought her arm up to her heated forehead so she could protect her eyes from the bright light somewhat. She needed to see…needed to know just who's arms she was in, and what was going on. After all, she usually didn't like being touched by someone that she didn't know much less being held like this by them. Blinking her eyes hard and fast to clear her clouded vision, she tried to focuse past the burning light and pain to see just who it was that held her so gently, yet securely in his strong arms. Just as her eyes began to clear and focuse she felt a large, powerful, and strong fingered hand close over her wrist in a gentle sure grip and pull her arm from over her eyes. Instinctively she tried to pull her arm back and away so she could shield and protect her eyes from the glare of the hated light around her. But whoever it was that held her wouldn't be denied. He pulled her arm away and down, resting it on her chest.

"Damn it!" He growled, scaring her slightly. "Stop fighting me little one."

The fingers left her wrist and soon after she felt their wet cooling touch glide across her forehead and down her cheek again. That's it! She growled to herself who was this asshole, who thought that he could touch her whenever he felt like it?

She blinked and tried to lift her arm again only to have him stop her just as her hazy vision finally focused and cleared. Jenna looked up at him, her eyes going wide as she gasped and froze. A vague and fuzzy dreamlike memory of everything that had happened before the ninja attack swept through her, as her eyes were finally able to focuse on the figure above her. He was looking down and watching her intently with curious concern in his narrowed, exotic, aqua colored, feral, dark rimmed eyes. OHH SWEET HELL…she thought as recognition coursed through her. Of all the people to run into in this goddess forsaken, crappie, assbackwards world. It just had to be him didn't it? The fates just loved to shit on people didn't they? She knew enough of this world to know that there was only one person in this world who wore the symbol for love tattooed on the left side of his forehead. And she'd know those perfect, full, sardonic lips that as always were pulled down into their customary frown, anywhere. Unbelievably she was in the arms of the fifth Kazekage. She was right now looking straight up into the menacing, and radiating gaze of Shukaku's vessal. The eyes of Sabaku no Gaara himself were staring straight down at her as he gently but firmly held her damaged arm right over her rapidly beating heart. His frown deepened to a soft scowl for her seeming defiance of him as she tried to pull her arm from his grip again. Only to have him tighten his grip and darken his scowl.

DAMN IT! She thought desperately to herself again. The one person she had wanted most to avoid and somehow, by the gods only knew how, she had managed to run right into him. Great just great…and who was going to pop up next, she thought sarcastically, Orochimaru and Sasuke? Ok, calm yourself and think girl, she thought as she blinked solemnly up at him. What was the first thing she had learned about how to deal with predators? One, never run from a predator, it sparks their hunting reflex. Two, maintain eye contact because to look away incites a challenge. And above all show no fear because they can smell it in your scent and it arouses their bloodlust. Ok, no fear, she thought changing her look to one of curiosity. She refused to show him fear and give him the satisfaction of having any kind of power over her. Besides she reasoned to herself, it wasn't as if she'd actually ever had any fear of him anyway, back when she'd thought him no more then a character on some silly show that she'd watched with her son. But rather she'd always had a healthy respect for him and what he could do. As well as feeling a little bad and angry for his tragic, fucked up upbringing. Talk about a childhood that could rival her own, she thought wryly. She softened her gaze a little more as she let a small tentative smile grace her lips as she continued to watch him warily.

As they continued to stare at each other as the minutes ticked slowly by, Gaara's scowl deepened even more then before as she watched him with that soft curious look. He was experiencing that same sense of recognition as earlier. It felt almost like she was acting like she knew him…impossible, he thought glaring harder into her glowing jewel bright eyes. But however he tried to deny it the feeling refused to leave him. It lingered with the strange, soft, knowing, almost respectful but unfearing, open gaze she was watching him with. And was she smiling at him? Before he could puzzle over it further however she suddenly started to tremble violently in his arms. She arched up out of his hold, crying out in pain as the left over poison within her blood reacted inside her battered body. She tore her arm from his grip and clutched at her head.

"The medicine must be wearing off." Kankuro spoke quietly, catching Gaara's attention. "She needs another dose if we're going to remove the last of the poison from her system and lower her fever. So we can finally close her wounds and heal them."

Kankuro rose to his feet and moved to prepare the medicine while Gaara cuddled her heated thrashing body gently to his chest worriedly. Finally after several minutes she moaned then went still against him. He pulled her back, taking in her feverishly glazed eyes and pale skin, but deeply flushed cheeks. Where the hell was Kankuro with that medicine? He wondered exasperated. They needed to get her fever down before she died from it and her poor body probably wouldn't take much moor pain. As she blinked incoherently up at him as she shivered lightly with alternating cold and heat, Gaara growled darkly in frustration at his brother's slowness. He should have had her next dose prepared ahead of time to prevent just this kind of thing from happening to her, he thought savagely. Then started as he realized that he'd most likely just scared the shit out of her with his out burst. Now feeling slightly ashamed, he focused his attention back on her, fully expecting her to now show fear of him. But he was astounded that except for having gone absolutely stock still and having a curious if almost guarded expression, she merely watched him with listless, feverish eyes. She blinked up at him, a tiny concerned frown pulling at the corners of her full beautiful lips. She cocked her head to the side and stared intently into his eyes as if she could see straight into his soul. Gaara's eyes widened slightly in surprise and he let out a series of small ragged breaths as very slowly and as if still unsure of him, she raised a trembling hand up to his face. Gaara looked down at her and blinked in shock. Was she actually reaching out to him? He wondered to himself as her hand hovered in the air between them. Then as if afraid of his reaction if she touched him, she hesitated then slowly curled her fingers and started to pull her hand back.

Suddenly she doubled up in Gaara's arms, catching the predatory sand controller completely off guard as violent and uncontrollable hacking coughs tore through her. She fell weakly back in his arms closing her eyes tightly against the pain burning in her chest. She turned her head to the side as she fought to control the continuing coughs. Dimly she realized that she was hacking up blood along with her coughing fit. She could taste it on her tongue and in the back of her throat. As she coughed it flowed in hot thickness out of the side of her mouth to pool and drip off her chin. Finally she managed to get herself under control and layed still in his arms, breathing heavily. Gaara gasped worriedly, he gently cupped her cheek and turned her head back to face him.

"Hey, hey, listen to me little one. Stay with me understand? You've got to hold on. Come; show me just how strong you really are."

He growled softly as he shook her slightly, trying to get her to open her eyes and look at him, showing that she was alright. At this she whimpered and slowly opened glowing blue eyes to glare weakly up at him. She looked exhaustedly up into worried, concerned aqua eyes. While she watched his eyes slowly eased into a deep, open look of great relief. As he continued to stare anxiously down at her those intense, predatorial eyes of his seemed to pierce right through her. Making her shiver for a different reason as her pain was temporarily forgotten. Gaara reached up towards her face only to have her flinch back and glare at his hand suspiciously.

"It's ok; just let me see your chin." Slowly and gently he cleaned the blood from her chin and the side of her mouth with his fingers.

"That's better, isn't it, my feisty one?" He chuckled softly, more then highly amused as she glared again and weakly pushed his hand away with the back of her own. He caught her hand in his and layed it on her chest again.

"Now, lie still!" He commanded.

To her surprise Jenna found herself nodding slightly at him. Even though his possessive and commanding tone made her frown deepen and made her want to shove him away from her. As it wasn't usually in her nature to let anyone, no matter who they were, tell her what to do. But for some reason where this man was concerned and in his case, there was something very different about him. He was unnaturally compelling, and almost alluring she thought. As for the first time she realized that the man above her was defiantly far from the child that she had remembered watching on TV. With a start she thought to herself, Brandon was right. We really didn't know just where and when we came into this world. Look at him, just how old is he now? It seems that a lot of time has past between what we've seen on TV and where they actually are in this world. Ohh man, I told Brandon it was better to avoid everyone but the Hokage. Now what's going to happen to us? Just what is he planning on doing with us? Hey wait a minute…just where is my son anyway…if he's done anything to him, so help me, I'll find a way to make him pay! She thought savagely. In the confusion of things, and forgetting for the moment just who it was that she happened to be interacting with. As these thoughts quickly tore through her mind in quick succession she without thinking tried to sit up. Weakly she called out for her son.

"Brandon…baby, please answer me. Where are you?" She gasped as pain and heat renewed its assault on her fragile body, leaving her weak, completely dizzy, and panting for breath.

Gaara, eyes narrowed, frowned then growled low in his throat. Exasperated, he tightened his grip on her shoulders and pushed her back down into his arms again. Only to have her show a remarkable amount of strength. As she swatted his hand from her shoulder, twisted herself around so she was facing his chest. And then tried to push, however hard but futilely against his broad, hard chest. In an effort to both free herself from him and sit up on her own, if not be able to move around just yet. But Gaara wasn't going to play around with her. She obviously didn't realize the situation she was in. And she was only making things harder for herself. Besides he was not a man to be toyed with. More often then not he always got his way. And right now he wanted nothing more then her utter and complete compliance and submission. It seemed he had overindulged her, he thought. To where she had obviously forgotten just who she was trying to play with.

He didn't want to have to hurt her to get her cooperation, but he would if she left him no choice. No one ever denied him what he wanted. Gaara would get his way or she would have more then her sickness to deal with, he thought savagely, grabbing her wrist in a hard grip. Putting more pressure on it then he originally intended. As he pulled her hard against him to get her attention.

"Let me go…!" She started writhing in his arms while twisting her wrist.

But he overrode her with a menacing snarl, his demonic, feral eyes flashing annoyance as they narrowed on her own surprised ones. She gasped and looked up at him, flinching back slightly again as she went completely still.

"Enough, Damn you! Quiet and listen!"

He used his grip on her wrist to readjust her position against him. Then he pushed her back down to where she was lying cradled in his arms once more.

"Now, didn't you hear me? I said lie still!"

She looked up at him and glared savagely while trying to pull back her wrist. That'll be the day, she thought sarcastically, glaring even harder as he still refused to relinquish her wrist. But she again knew enough to know that if she were to say that out loud at this point, then she would be asking for more trouble then she cared to deal with just now. Gaara, from what she knew of him, wasn't exactly known for his sense of humor. Unless it was a seriously warped sense that he had, however small that was. Nor was he known to have an ability to deal with sarcasm. In fact being sarcastic with this man had been known to cause quite a few deaths when he was younger.

When he yet again refused to let her wrist go when she pulled on it, she decided that she would need to take a different tact with this particular man if she wanted to get the upper hand with him. Hmmm…appeal to the apparent protective side he seemed to be showing at the moment, she thought to herself. She narrowed her baby blues on him as she considered her options.

"Please…your hurting me." She whispered, looking up at him solemnly with a hurt expression from under her lashes. For emphasis she blinked softly several times as she watched him.

Gaara frowned and narrowed his eyes at her. He loosened his grip on her wrist slightly. Then as she looked down and started to pull her arm out of his grip, he closed his hand over her wrist again, but gently this time. When she looked back up into his eyes again, completely confused. He narrowed his eyes even further and smirked seductively down at her, a predatory glint flashing in his eyes.

"Nice try, little one." He purred a genuine smile for her cleverness on his lips. Jenna put her other hand on his chest and pulled herself up slightly as she flicked her gaze worriedly back and forth as she stared into his eyes.

"You don't understand…" She tried again.

"What…tell me, just what don't I understand." He asked her quietly, his voice pure silkiness.

"Let go of me please. I have to…have to…" She closed her eyes and bent her head down.

She trailed off as a wave of nausea overrode her. She had to swallow hard several times against it to keep it from incapacitating her. Gaara let her wrist go then pushed her gently back again. He took gentle hold of her chin and lifted her head so he could see her closed eyes.

"Look at me!" He commanded of her.

He lifted his hand and brushed his fingers through the slightly damp, soft tresses framing her face, brushing her bangs back and out of her eyes in the process. Slowly she opened her eyes to him, weakly flicking them back and forth while she took in his calm but expectant expression.

"I told you…" He whispered, still trailing his fingers around and through her silken hair.

"You don't have to do anything but obey me and lay still and rest. Your way too sick to be moving around like this, little one. Do you understand me?" He finished, brushing her locks back gently over her trembling bare shoulder.

She blinked softly up at him several times and trembled even more deeply from his feather light caressing touch. Jenna was astounded by him beyond words to say the least. This was definitely a side of Gaara that she'd never before seen, or ever thought to see. Since when did he ever act like this towards anyone, at any time for that matter, she thought more then highly confused now. They shared a few peaceful minutes as each watched the other cautiously while each was locked within their own thoughts. Then she arched herself up against his chest and buried her heat flushed face into the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

"OHH HELL…not again!"

She gasped against his neck as the throbbing, blinding pain returned full force. Her warm breathy words were sending tiny electric shivers through his body despite the situation. For a few seconds he held her to him before pulling her back and watching as she clutched her arms tightly over her stomach and shivered uncontrollably.

"Brandon…please, where are you? I need you so bad…please help me!" She whimpered as the hot nauseous pain lanced through her because of her earlier harsh movements. Gaara cocked his head to the side as he considered what she'd just said then his eyes widened in realization and he smiled tentatively, and gently. He cupped her jaw and caressed her flushed cheek softly with his thumb.

"Is that what this is all about?" She didn't answer him.

"Don't worry, little one. He's safe, he's sleeping." Gaara tried to get her to relax against him but she only writhed harder, her breathing coming in small, heavy, gasping breaths.

He pulled her close to his chest and rocked her gently against him as he awkwardly tried to sooth her with quiet words of comfort while his hand rubbed small slow, soft circles on her lower back. But despite the situation he was in here, he was feeling totally lost, not to mention extremely awkward. And he still wasn't at all sure that he was even helping the little creature huddled tight to his chest. After all to tell the truth despite his position as Suna's Kazekage he still hadn't had a lot of experience in dealing with others, except for his siblings. And especially not to the degree that he had had with her in the last forty eight hours. He was still quite new to this side of himself to say the least. Having never had the opportunity to really show the more gentle side of his personality that he had been developing since the day he and Naruto had come to blows over his friends after the chunin exams. When Gaara's people in alliance with the Sound village had attacked the village hidden in the leaves. But despite his awkwardness, Gaara continued with what he hoped were these soothing actions, as he continued to silently puzzle over these new enlightening bits of information on himself. All the while though his thoughts deepened and began swirling chaotically within the depths of his dark, slightly sinister mind. (An: after all he does share his mind with Shukaku, poor guy. Seriously though you know I love you Shukaku, lol) Then all at once his thoughts on her situation began changing ever so slightly as they started to take an even darker turn, becoming slightly traumatic, while he began to become more then highly anxious about her present condition. The only thing he could clearly think at the moment was; Damn…I hope for her sake that I'm doing this right. After all, for all I know I could just be making things worse for her.

But to his pleasure and amazed surprise, what he was doing finally seemed to take hold on her poor badly mistreated body. And have the comforting touch that he had originally desired when he had begun his good intentioned if somewhat awkward attempts at calming, and soothing her through her debilitating and dizzying pain. As little by little she slowly calmed down, while her breathing evened out a little at a time. Though she was still shivering uncontrollably and was way too hot for the demonic ninja's tastes.

"Damn you Kankuro! Where are you, what's taking so long?" He growled softly under his breath.

He pulled her back and rested her in his arms again. He dipped the fingers of his right hand into a bowl of cold water that was sitting next to him. Then he raised his hand to her heated forehead. He was about to graze his wet fingertips gently across her forehead to cool her slightly but she stopped him. Without realizing it, she grabbed his hand lightly in her own and pulled it to her chest. Shuddering as heated spasms wracked her again and again. He watched her bit her bottom lip hard against the pain.

She was remarkable. Her resilience was simply astounding. She truly was the feisty little one that he'd named her, he thought. Gazing at her with slight amazed pride in his feral dark eyes. Without thinking he gently but firmly grasped her hand in his and squeezed it softly, letting her know that she wasn't alone, while he once again mused deeply to himself. After she had awoken he'd honestly kept expecting for her to cry out more or at least for her to beg him to help her. But except for a few soft, quiet words along with some husky moans and whimpers, she was staying resolutely silent in the face of what he saw as extreme discomfort. Gaara knew of trained ninja's and others who would be dead by now were they in her same position.

But his expression sobered and hardened into a scowl as he continued to watch her. Feisty or not, he thought darkly, she wasn't going anywhere any time soon. She shouldn't even be moving about without someone watching. For she was definitely far sicker then even she knew. And she needed someone to take care of her, no matter what she seemed to think or feel. Gently but reluctantly he pulled his hand from her grip. It seemed that he'd have to be slightly more stern and authoritive with her if he was going to get anywhere with her. For it seemed that she just didn't have any comprehension of the situation she was facing. And he knew that if he backed off now and allowed her to have her own way. Then no matter how feisty and determined she was, she'd be dead within the space of an hour. Her body was just that damaged.

All the blood that she'd lost, the still gaping wounds on her left side that they had up till now been unable to close yet due to the last traces of poison still coursing through her system, not to mention the deadly fever that was even now racking her as her body tried desperately to fight off infection. They were all beginning to take their toll, and were all working together to slowly but surely break what was left of her small defenses. Gaara could just see that if they weren't careful and she wasn't closely watched over the next few crucial hours, at least till that fever of hers broke. Then at anytime, anyone of those factors could ultimately mean her death.

Gaara sighed deeply as he brushed his hand absently through the bangs that had fallen back into her eyes with all her thrashing around. He pulled them gently back and to the side only to have them fall frustratingly back over her beautiful but listless half closed eyes. He sighed again, more then slightly frustrated with her as he fought the urge to growl at her to stay still. She was exasperating to deal with to say the least. Not to mention the whole situation was all becoming slightly overwhelming to deal with in and of itself. But Gaara refused to give up on her. He had fiercely chosen to take up this little challenging creature. And so help him he would see her through this, and take care of her, if it was the last thing he ever did. Even if it had to be against her will, he thought rather grimly and determinedly. He would simply not allow her to die on his watch and that's all there was to it!

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Author's note:**_ Well that's it for the first half folks. So tell me what did you guys think, __was it up to par with my usual stuff? Or do I not want to know (I still think it sucks, but you know how that goes, what ever I guess)_ _Anyway sorry if Gaara seemed just a little too ooc in this first half. But don't worry folks I can assure you that if you'll just bare with me a little bit then I promise I'll more then make up for it. As Gaara will return to his darker personality when dealing with her misbehavior in the next half. So stay tuned for the next installment, kay? And don't forget that if I'm gonna start the next half then I'm going to need plenty of good ideas from you fine folks out there about who's pov I should start it in ok, so don't forget to let me know, and please help cause I really need it. But if I don't get any ideas from you guys, then I guess that I'll just start it in Kankuro's pov or something. I don't know I'll work something out one way or another. __Now before I go I wanna send a couple of shout outs to two of my beautiful boys. To Brandon for helping me with finding the perfect words and expressions when I would have a brain fart and not be able to remember what I needed in certain places. And to Ethan for listening to various parts and helping me decide the best way of wording things. Thanks I never would have been able to finish without your help. Never forget that I'll always love you guys. And never be afraid to follow your dreams no matter where they may take you. Love ya with all my heart and soul. Till next time ya'll stay safe out there, I'll be seeing ya. Ja Ne peeps... _


End file.
